


His Color

by dalkomhanpoison



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalkomhanpoison/pseuds/dalkomhanpoison
Summary: "Warna ini selalu mengingatkanku pada banyak hal."





	His Color

**Author's Note:**

> In attempt to challenge myself by describing colors without using their actual name.
> 
> Why blue and yellow? In my opinion, those are colors that suit Jaehwan and Sewoon, respectively.

Hyung.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di pantai Songjeong di Busan.

Seperti yang pernah kau sarankan, tahun ini aku merayakan Natal bersama dengan keluarga besarku.

Mereka sangat senang sewaktu mendapat kabar kalau aku akan pulang, mereka bilang mereka rindu padaku dan aku pun juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadap mereka.

Hyung, di sini ramai. Banyak rombongan suami istri beserta putra-putri mereka yang datang untuk berekreasi sembari berenang atau bermain pasir. Tak sedikit pula muda-mudi yang berlibur bersama kekasih masing-masing, menghabiskan waktu dengan bergandengan tangan mengarungi garis pantai.

Aku pergi kemari seorang diri menaiki bus. Biarpun kakak-kakakku bersikukuh ingin mengantar, aku terpaksa menolak karena enggan merepotkan mereka. Apalagi semalam keduanya bekerja keras membantu Ayah dan Ibu menyiapkan jamuan menyambut kepulanganku, semua itu pasti melelahkan bukan?

Kalau hyung ada di sini, hyung pasti kagum menyaksikan warna laut yang tersaji di hadapan mataku. Begitu jernih dan menenangkan, bunyi gemuruh ombaknya pun mampu meredam segala penat dalam dada.

Warna ini selalu mengingatkanku pada banyak hal.

_Hoodie jacket_ favoritmu yang paling sering kau pakai setiap kali pergi ke kampus.

Kupu-kupu yang tak sengaja hinggap di pucuk hidungmu ketika kita bersepeda santai mengitari salah satu taman di pinggir sungai Han.

Serta _lightsaber_ milik Seongwoo hyung yang pura-pura dipatahkan olehmu dan Daniel hyung pada hari ulang tahunnya.

Apa hyung tahu? Ini merupakan warna dari ketulusan hatimu sebagai orang pertama yang mengajakku berkenalan ketika aku—si pendatang baru dari Busan—belum mengenal siapa-siapa di universitas tempat kita menuntut ilmu.

Warna ini juga melambangkan kesedihanku yang harus mengantarmu pergi ke bandara Incheon setengah tahun yang lalu, hyung berangkat ke Inggris sebagai bagian dari program pertukaran mahasiswa selama satu semester.

Di bandara itu pulalah kita bertatapan secara langsung untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tanpa perantara kamera ponsel ataupun laptop.

Entah bagaimana, warna ini mengingatkanku pada hujan deras yang mengguyur selepas pertandingan futsal di musim semi. Mendesak kita untuk lari berderap sambil tertawa-tawa di sepanjang jalan karena terpaksa berlindung di bawah naungan jaket kepunyaanku.

Begitu pula dengan pertengkaran hebat yang sempat terjadi di antara kita, perdebatan yang nyaris mengakhiri hubungan antara aku dan hyung hanya gara-gara sebuah kesalahpahaman yang ternyata tak berarti apa-apa.

Warna yang serupa dengan hamparan langit di atas kepalaku ini kerap membuatku teringat akan hyung, juga tentang kita.

Barangkali rasa sayangku kepada hyung kini sama besarnya seperti kecintaan hyung terhadap warna ini, atau malah lebih besar lagi.

Lihat aku, hyung. Aku duduk meringkuk di atas pasir, memeluk lutut laksana manusia kesepian. Ku alami sunyi di tengah keramaian pantai.

Hyung.

Aku merindukanmu.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been cross-posted in Wattpad before.


End file.
